A tale of the Wrathful boy and his Envious older brother
by Us3rP3R
Summary: Wrath is sick of being bullied by Envy so he decides to punish him with the help of Greed. WARNING contains Yaoi maybe torture in later chapters. Currently being updated ;D check profile for updates
1. Wrath's revenge

**Heya this is a little yaoi I was requested to do my a good friend of mine, she loves Envy and Wrath as a pair so I thought hey why not but I thought I would add a twist in it, you see every EnvyxWarth yaoi I have read for research seems to be Wrath being dominated but in this I'm gonna make him live up to his name ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**(A/N I don't own FMA, gods how I wish I did, but I don't all the characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to the owner of FMA :)**

**Also this is all in Wrath's POV.**

**Aslo final note this is the Wrath from the 2003 Animé.**

Gods that Envy, he's always mean to me every time I try and talk to him he always slams the door in my face and plays his stupid Metal music as loud as he can, its a good thing Dante is away otherwise she would tell him, I just wish he would pay as much attention to me as he does to mommy, the way he and her are always play fighting on the bed with the door locked I bet he's hurting her coz I can hear her scream every night, don't worry mommy I'll make that nasty Envy pay for beating you up, like he does to me.

*Knocks on the door* Hey Greed are you there I need to talk to someone and no one else is home?

"Sure kid come in its not like I was trying to do anything important or anything" Greed was trying to relieve himself after browsing some magazines he stole from a store in central.

Ummm how do I get Envy to like me? He seems to like mommy a lot but he beats her up every night so I get confused.

"What do you mean he beats her up, that's not what he told me he was doing." Greed had the look of confusion upon his pale face.

"Yeah I hear her screaming his name and telling him to stop I think he's really hurting her, Once she didn't come back to her room and when she did she was tired from Envy beating her all night!

"Wait you think he's beating her up every night, gods you really are a kid on the inside and the outside!"

What do you mean what else would that bully be doing to make mommy scream like that? huh mister I know everything

"Kid Envy isn't beating Sloth up he's skull fucking her into the next century! Honestly 'beating her up'.

What! What does that mean is she going to be alright I have to stop him she might get hurt! Come on Greed we're going to stop stupid Envy from hurting mommy.

"Not if you wanna live to hit puberty kid, trust me you don't wanna interrupt Envy's fucking sessions especially if its with Sloth!"

But I-I need to stop him I wanna be the boss for once how do I beat him?

"Well there is one way, he doesn't like to admit it but he does have a taste for cock in fact he asked me to give it to him once and I obliged for a price of course." Greed had a manic smile on his greedy lips he knew where this was goiung and he didn't mind as long as he got paid in gold Wrath could do whatever he wanted.

Ok fine so all's I have to do is give him my cock and he will like me and will stop hurting mommy?

"Not quite like that he normally likes to be the one that gives the cock, he's not so much of a receiver." Greed could see that Wrath was getting ready to go into one of his famous rages and he didn't fancy cleaning his room again.

"Ok kid here's what you do if you give me something shiny like gold I'll drug Envy and tie him up on his bed he won't be able to resist your cock and you will be able to fuck him until the end of the world, Oh and I'll also throw in some useful advice of what to do for a price that is." Greed could already smell the gold he was going to get of Wrath

Ok fine I'll give you this shiny ring I found on a body I found in Central.

"My gods you found a diamond ring on some dead guy in Central? Greeds mouth was watering from such a sight, he was going to tell Wrath everything about sex for this.

A few hours later

I wonder how Greed's getting on with Envy, that rat has probably told Envy all about my little plan just to annoy me.

"Hey kid it's done Envy should be waking up soon so you should get ready, you don't want him to think that I did this for nothing." Greed has a smile on his face from the ring Wrath gave him.

Envy's room  
Good morning Bitch! How are you feeling after that little drink Greed gave you?

"What the fuck did you just say brat, and why am I naked on my bed?"

All in good time my new little pet, you see for once in your miserable life you're not in control and I get to be the boss of YOU.

"Don't kid yourself brat these bindings can only last so long until they snap and when they do I'll fucking kill you for this!" Envy spat with rage.

Yes but until then you get to be MY stress relief and I'm gonna tear you a new ass hole, and fuck you into next week you pathetic green haired monster! Now be a good boy and wear this ballgag I can't stand the sound of your voice.

"Hey what are you -HMMMM HHHMMMA"

Thats a good boy Envy now the fun can begin.

Wrath undressed in the middle of the floor and slowly crawled up Envy's toned teenage body, dragging his hardening cock up Envy's chest.

Now then I'm just gonna caress your face with my dick any objections?

"HHHHMMMMMH"

I'll take that as a yes but I don't care your gonna enjoy with whether you want to or not got that tough guy.

"HHHHMMMMHH" (Go fuck yourself)

Wrath caressed Envy's face with his throbbing cock as saw Envy's dick twitch a little.

Ohh you naughty boy Greed was right you do enjoy this don't you?

Wrath bent down and kissed Envy on the neck sucking on it for a little while.

Now then lets see how you react when I play with your dick I wonder if it will come to life.

Wrath licked Envy's soft dick from his ballsack to the tip, in the process Envy started to harden and jerked violently against his bindings.

Now now there is no need for violence I can see you're enjoying this you dirty boy now then I'm gonna caress your dick and see what happens.

Wrath slowly caressed Envy throbbing cock and slowly moved into a soft jerking motion, Envy was trying to wriggle free from his bindings but only managed to tighten them.

Oh you came a little bit did you can't let that go to waste apparently it tasted delicious I guess I'm about to find out.

Wrath licked the top of Envy's throbbing dick causing more pre-cum to gush out of the teens 'member', eventually Wrath took more and more of Envy's dick inside his warm moist mouth and started to bob his head in another slow jerking motion.

Envy struggle against his will not to moan but he failed and a sweet moan escaped his mouth and into the gag.

Well I told you, you were going to enjoy it.

Wrath picked up speed taking more and more of Envy's dick into his mouth with each bobbing motion.

"HHMMM, HHHHMMMAAAA"

Wrath couldn't hear Envy say it but he knew what he was trying to say, next thing Wrath knew his mouth was filled with Envy's white hot sticky cum.

Wrath proceeded to move his mouth down to Envy's entrance and place his mouth over Envy's hole releasing some of the cum onto Envy's ass making it into a lubricant for his next move, the rest of the cum Wrath greedily swallowed with joy and pleasure.

Envy knew all too well what was coming next and he braced himself for the worst. He could see Wrath's hard cock moving towards his rear entrance and held his breath.

Wrath plunged the tip of his cock into Envy's asshole and a little moan escaped Envy's Mouth.

Well I knew you were kinky but I had no idea you were this depraved...honestly getting turned on by a kid about to fuck you shit out of you!

"HHHMMMMA (please don't do it)"

Wrath filled Envy's hole in no time and gently pulled back out giving Envy a moment of calm and peace.

Wrath then jammed his throbbing erect cock back onto Envy as hard as he could hitting Envy's prostate with a formidable force, another louder moan of pleasure escaped Envy's watering mouth.

Wrath kept ramming his dick into Envy until he was about to come, just before he did he pulled out and took Envy's gag off.

Well Envy do you wanna finish me off or do I need to explore your asshole abit more.

"Go fuck your self you little creep!" Envy was furious again despite the fact that he had in fact enjoyed almost every minute of Wrath.

Fine I'll just have to gag you again.

"Wait wha-"

Wrath proceeded to gag Envy and plunge back into his ass thrusting his hard cock into Envy's prostate until he got that feeling again of being on the edge of ecstasy.

Envy I'm coming inside you so deal with it.

Envy's eyes were already rolled back into his head from the pleasure of having Wrath fuck him silly, Next Envy felt Wrath's warm sticky cum coat the inside of his ass.

Envy let out a moan when this happened.

Wrath then wiped his dick on Envy's lips and untied the gag but left him tied to the bed for later.

When Wrath left the room Envy greedily licked his lips and tasted Wrath's cum for the first time, it tasted amazing but he still hated the kid for doing this in the first place.

"Gods what is happening to me I just happily licked the cum from my lips, the cum that little brat produced from his soft dick, maybe I do enjoy this more than I let on, but then again given the chance I will rip that kid apart and skull fuck his regenerating corpse.

**End of act one scene one, hope you all enjoyed this thing! I have created, honestly the things I do for my depraved friends but I enjoyed writing it so I'm just as bad :P Also this is not just a one off I will write more chapters for this :)**

**If you feel like writing a review for this little yaoi I wrote feel free I would love it if you reviewed it.**

**Anyway until next time see ya**

**-Us3rP3R**


	2. A change of scenery

**Hello peoples and welcome back to my first Yaoi, hope you like the first one, I found it hard to write since I don't usually do that kind of story, but anyway I digress here is the next chapter as promised to you and my friend.**

**Warning this chapter contains torture and some lemons hope you all enjoy ;)**

Envy awoke to a dark but clean room his hands were tied to the ceiling by rope and his legs were firmly tied to the ground so he was unable to kick.

The room seemed like a prison cell but the door was made out of wood and the window was glass the walls were made out of stone bricks and the floor was made from wooden floorboards dotted along the wall were iron bindings and there was a bed with rope and chains at each bed post there also seemed to be what looked like a two person couch in the corner of the room.

"Whoever built this place was sure into some weird shit!" Envy said in a quiet tone.

suddenly he heard footsteps hitting a wooden floor outside his cell and Wrath burst into the room with a whip of some sort.

Morning bitch how do you like your new home, I thought it fitting an animal should be caged and if it tries to bite you put it back into place.

Wrath had a smirk on his pale face.

"So what do you have planned this time you gonna hope that I'll give you head just because you let my gag off?" Envy spat with a frustrated tone.

Well we will get to that but first you need to be put into place, you are still a rabid pet you haven't been domesticated yet but a few weeks in here and you will be begging for my soft young cock!

"So what a few swings of your whip and you think I'll roll over for you, get bent I have had worse done to me by your beloved mommy-

Wrath whipped Envy straight in his dick causing a sharp pain to race through Envy's body.

"AHHHHHHHHH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" Envy said in a slightly high pitched tone trying to move his hands towards his genitals to prevent another attack.

You had better learn to control that disgusting tongue Envy you might get hurt.

"Go fuck yourself kid when I'm free of these bindings I'll tear you apart piece by piece!" Envy still in pain tried to scare Wrath in a desperate attempt to get free.

Oh Envy do you really think your fear tactics are going to work on me, I'm the one with the whip remember, now then lets get you into something more comfortable.

With a swift motion Wrath pulled out a knife and cut Envy's skort from his body leaving him in just his briefs.

"Hey what do you think you are doing you creep!" Envy was starting to get worried he knew his body would betray him so he tried to fight by spitting out cruel words.

Ohh come now I think we both remember from last time you thoroughly enjoyed our little 'session'.

In another swift movement Wrath cut Envy's briefs from his body leaving him completely naked and tied up.

"Hey what are you doing, I don't swing that way ya know" Envy was terrified, his body would betray him at any moment and he knew it.

Hey Envy I wonder how your body reacts to punishment lets see if you are as kinky as Greed said you are. Wrath whipped Envy on his ass making his cock twitch.

"NONO I won't let you do this to me I'll be nicer to you at the mansion I-I'll let you into my room when I'm not home-

Another whip lash was delivered to Envy's ass, his cock began to twitch some more as Envy became slightly aroused.

Hey you're not supposed to be enjoying this. Wrath quickly branded his knife and swung at Envy's back slicing him repeatedly each swing going deeper into his flesh than the last.

"AHHHHH I'll fucking kill you brat I'' ter-"

Wrath lashed his whip into Envy's regenerating back

Yeah yeah you said it before you'll tear me into a million pieces and skullfuck me, you said that already, normally an animal would learn new trick's to please his master not use the same one over and over!

Envy knew Wrath was fucking with him he finally got be be in control for a change and was making the most of it.

Hey Envy look your getting hard from me torturing you, you're a twisted person aren't you!

Now lets see if we can get that any bigger.

Wrath got behind Envy and grabbed his hardening cock and started to rub it in a slow jerking motion slowly picking up speed.

"Agh no Wrath please not this I'll let you into my room I-I'll let you listen to my metal with me, I-I'll give you extra redstones, everyone loves redstones?" Envy was trying anything to get Wrath to stop, he knew his body was betraying him and soon he would be filled with shame and pleasure as he was the first time.

Ohh look Envy your body wants to get cum on my floor I guess I'll just have to catch it in my mouth.

Envy was getting ready for Wrath to relieve him, he could feel the pleasure build up in his dick.

Wrath quickly lashed Envy's chest with his whip in a fluid motion and left Envy on the verge of ecstasy.

"AHHH you fucking brat I demand you relieve me now-

Wrath whipped Envy some more times on his back.

"Ahhh why would you do this?" Envy almost shed a tear because his cock was throbbing in pain of not being relieved.

Now now you have to learn to ask me nicely otherwise I'm gonna keep treating you like this, now then get ready for what I'm about to do to you!

"Why what are you-" Envy felt a sharp pain in his ass, Wrath had just forced his dry dick in there and Envy let out a scream of agony.

Now then Envy if you ask me nicely I'll lube it up and we can both enjoy this.

"No way go to hell, I will never bow to you brat" Envy knew he would only wind up in more pain but maybe he was a secret glutton for punishment.

Wrath thrusted back into Envy's dry ass hole leaving behind a sharp pain.

"AHHHHHAHHA please no I beg you stop I'm sorry!" a tear streamed down Envy's face as Wrath continued to violently rape Envy.

Hey bitch don't worry I'll be cumming soon and all this will be over.

Wrath was telling the truth he came inside Envy's warm ass and collected any cum that spilled out into his hand

Here Envy have a taste you might like it, Wrath was building up into a temper and roughly smeared his cum all over Envy's face.

Now then be a good boy and clean up this mess you look disgusting, Wrath proceeded to hit Envy repeatedly in the face with his fist. Come on CLEAN IT, you look pathetic you're not so tough now look you shed a tear maybe you could have been a man about this but no you shed a tear like a child, anyway I'm going now I have some work mommy wants me to do so I won't be back for a few day's have fun with that hardon, I hope it hurts! Oh and before I forget.

Wrath pulled a leaver that lowered Envy's ropes so he could rest his arms.

Wrath left the room and slammed the door.

Envy let out a small pathetic sob "Why why am I crying I have given out this sort of abuse but I didn't care now I know what it's like to be on the receiving end, I know how it is to feel weak and pathetic I just got ass raped by my younger 'brother' and yet some part of me enjoyed it, what is wrong with me?"

Envy just laid there helpless on the cold floor awaiting Wrath return.

**Well that chapter turned out slightly different from what I planned but there you go, anyways the next chapter might not be up for about 2-3 weeks I am going away so I will be unable to post or write :(**

**also there will be Sloth in the next chapter maybe and romance so look forward to that:)**

**-Us3rP3R**


	3. An unexpected visitor

**Hey and Welcome back to chapter 3 of this little WrathxEnvy Yaoi sorry this took me soo long to write but I have had sooo much damned stuff to do so that's my excuse, anyway enough about me lets get into this thing ;) This chapter is going to be a torture free one to give Envy a break and also there will be an appearance of a new character and some malexfemale action in this chapter :D**

When Envy woke up his mouth was dry and still tasted of Wrath. Envy could feel the throbbing pain in his rear from when Wrath forced himself inside with no lubricant. Envy was also feeling weak as he hadn't had a redstone and all the healing he has been doing was starting to take it's toll on his energy any more torture and his body would shut down in an attempt to preserve energy.

"AHHHH I kill you brat" Envy screamed in pain

"Lemme out of these chains and I'll kill you, you depraved, sadistic demon child!" Envy shook his chains but he was getting weaker and would soon shut down.

Envy could hear small foot steps coming from down the hall outside his room, the sound of his younger tormentor grew louder as Envy's eyes started to close, he couldn't take much more he needed a redstone fast.

Morning Bitch how are we doing today after that long sleep I gave you.?

Wrath was enjoying being in charge of Envy but he didn't have complete dominance over him but that would soon change.

"Go fuck yourself, you damned cretinous monster!" Envy spat in a bold tone despite his increasing weakness.

Oh please don't kid me Envy I know you're getting weaker by the second so don't try and fool me at this rate your body will shut down in a few minutes and you will slowly die and there would be nothing you could do about it. However in this case I won't let you die in fact I'm going to save your pathetic twisted life you pile of putrid sadistic shit!

Now for me to do this you will have to do me a favour and you won't like it at first but you'll learn to love it eventually.

"Yeah what is it...I-I..won't...I won't... -" Envy collapsed on the floor he was starting to shut down but he saw Wrath approach him holding a small red gem.

**A few hours later in the same room**

Envy woke up again but this time tied to the bed he couldn't move his arms or legs but his mouth was free and he didn't feel weak any more.

"Hey what the hell happened to me, I-I thought I was going to die? And why am I almost naked again?" Envy questioned in a surprised tone.

Wrath came through the door with only his shorts on holding more redstones in his hands.

Morning Envy how are you feeling after cheating death? Wrath had a kinder tone about him it was making Envy feel uneasy.

"Erm good I guess why, what are you plotting now?" Envy was suspicious normally Wrath would be meaner or throw in and insult or two but now he was different and calm the complete opposite to his normal nature.

Good, good I want you feeling better I don't want you to die on me I would have no one to play with any more! Wrath said with innocence.

"What do you mean you have Sloth doesn't she do stupid shit with you like read you a story or play a game with you?" Envy was curious as to Wrath's true intentions but also sort of relaxed a little.

No not any more, mummy stopped playing with me a few months ago, she used to... she used to be nice to me and read me a story every night but then that all changed a few months ago when she started to talk to you and play wrestling with you in your room! Wrath almost shed a tear but shook his head flinging his long black hair glide in the air.

Envy remembered the first few times he banged Sloth in his room how she used to worry about Wrath and how reluctant she was to be taken by Envy. In his black heart Envy almost felt sorry for the kid but then he remembered all the crap he had gone through in the past few days.

Without warning Wrath climbed onto the bed and crawled up Envy coming closer to his mouth.

But it's ok Envy I have you to keep me company and I can play with you any time I want, and I don't have to bother stupid lazy mummy any more because I have you forever.

Before Envy could answer Wrath's lips met his own and felt a small tongue slither past his lips and dance in his mouth getting a good taste of him.

After several seconds of this Wrath pulled away and stared into Envy's eyes.

What's the matter Envy don't you wanna play with me, I've been so lonely the past few months and I've had nothing to do- Wrath was interrupted by Envy

"So you thought you would kidnap me and fuck me until friday" Envy spat with hatred.

What...well I-I was only..

"Only what, only stupid and crazy. Hey I know I'm a weird pathetic kid who needs someone to tuck me in at night why don't I kidnap my older brother" Envy had completely forgotten it was his fault that Wrath was lonely in the first place but he didn't care after all he has needs to right?

Well..I-I...-

Wrath got off Envy and ran into the hall in tears slamming the door behind him.

"Jeez what a baby, I can't believe he is that easy to make cry if I had known that a few days ago maybe I could have avoided this and continued to screw Sloth every night." Envy was still tied to the bed frustrated at his imprisonment.

**A few hours later**

Envy heard foot steps in the corridor but these sounded louder like someone was wearing shoes.

Envy was expecting Wrath to barge through the door with a knife in his hand burning with hatred but instead a womanly figure slowly opened the wooden door in a calm manner.

"SLOTH is, is that you, h-how did you find me and where am I?" Envy quickly asked hoping to find answers.

"All in good time, how are you doing when I heard Greed telling Lust what had happened I just had  
to take advantage of the situation my love?" Sloth has a calm smile on her face unlike Wrath who looked like a sadistic serial killer all the time.

"I thought I would give you a little relief after the abuse that brat has put you through" Sloth said coldly.

It was strange a few months ago Sloth cared for that brat more than anything in the world now she acted like he barely existed Envy couldn't help but feel a little responsible for this.

"So did you come to chat or to give me sex?" Envy asked in his calm cocky tone.

Before he could finish his answer Sloth had already begun undressing, she flung her cream skirt and jacket on the floor followed by her shirt and pants only her bra remained on her body to make her breasts look bigger to give Envy more of a thrill.

Sloth untied Envy's leg bonds and mounted Envy seductively sliding up his thin pale body running her fingers along his chest and across his face before her lips met his, Sloth's tongue slid past Envy's lips dancing around in his mouth getting a good taste of him before pulling out and staring him in the eyes. Envy was expecting Sloth to get all deep and emotional but instead she simply slid down to his hardening shaft and pulled his boxers down without hesitation she took the end of his length into her mouth massaging it with her tongue before taking the rest of his penis into her moist mouth.

Sloth moved up and down on Envy's dick creating pleasure for him and his still growing penis although she suspected he was using his shape shifting talent to enlarge his dick even more forcing Sloth to use her right hand to help jerk him off.

Sloth stopped sucking on Envy's shaft and put three of her left fingers into her mouth making sure to get them nice and wet and continued to suck on Envy's shaft whist she did this Sloth also moved her left hand onto Envy's buttocks and slipped her moist left index finger inside him causing Envy to buckle with pleasure.

Sloth slowly slipped another finger inside Envy causing his rock hard shaft to pulse with extreme arousal, Sloth scissored her fingers inside Envy's anus and slipped a final third finger inside him spreading them out forcing his anus to widen, Envy couldn't hold it any more he came violently coating Sloth's mouth in his sticky white seed which she greedily swallowed.

Sloth then moved her tongue down Envy's sticky shaft licking up any cum that might have escaped her mouth and caressed Envy's throbbing scrotum with her tongue, after all this was done with Sloth moved onto Envy's freshly stretched anus slipping her tongue inside him tasting what seemed like the familiar taste of seamen but she shook it off and argued that it could have been some stray jizz that had slithered from Envy's cock down to his ass. Sloth lapped away with her tongue for several moments re-filling Envy with pleasure and desire.

Sloth finally crawled backup to Envy running her fingers along his pale slender body once more but this time she put her knees either side of Envy's ears and slowly sat down just enough for Envy to lick her wet pussy, Envy took the hint and spent no time slipping his tongue into Sloth's dripping pussy she let out a loud moan as Envy's wet tongue flicked Sloth his her sweet spot once again he hit it and Sloth let out another moan of pleasure, Envy went deeper into Sloth his mouth was filled with her dripping pussy and some juices that started to flow abundantly from her. Soon enough Sloth came and her wet pussy exploded with white liquid all of which Envy greedily swallowed.

After a brief moment of rest Sloth slid back down to Envy's erect penis and slid her pussy onto it sending a chill of familiar pleasure down both the spine of Envy and Sloth.

Sloth moved up and down on Envy's dick and with each pump both let out a brief moan of pleasure which grew louder and louder as the speed of Sloth's sliding motion increased gradually Sloth and Envy came to a climax and both of them came their fluids mixing together in a white sticky warm mess coating each others genitalia.

Sloth and Envy moved into the '69' position and cleaned each other off after which Sloth re-tied Envy to to bed pulling his boxers up and changing back into her uniform before leaving the room.

"Wait Sloth aren't you going to free me before the brat gets back, gods only know what he is going to do to me!" Envy pleaded with Sloth.

"Sorry not my problem I quite like the position you are in now my love as for that brat I don't really care what he does to you, I don't really if he doesn't come home as long as you're here he will be here and not pestering me whilst greed screws me" Sloth said in a cool collective tone.

"Wait that greedy bastard is screwing you, you cheep little slut you're also on my list of people I'm gonna kill!" Envy spat in a rage.

"Ok I'm sure I'll see you in a week my love try not to enjoy Wrath too much" Sloth said with a grin on her face. With that Sloth left the room and closed the door behind her leaving Envy to the mercy of Wrath.

**A few minutes later**

Envy could once again hear foot steps in the corridor but also the distinct noise of something being dragged.

Envy wanting to play it safe and lay his head down and closed his eyes cracking them open just enough for him to see what was going on. With that Wrath slowly opened the wooden door to the room.

Hey Envy ar..oops he's asleep probably dreaming of ways to kill me and live happily with Sloth. I'd better leave him alone.

Wrath briefly left the room and dragged a large light blue quilt into the room and carrying a small brown teddy with it's left eye missing. Wrath threw the quilt onto the small sofa in the corner of the room and wondered over to Envy who quickly shut his eyes to make it look like he was sleeping.

Wrath was now looking over Envy as he 'slept'. Huh Why won't anybody love me, all I want is for someone to play with me, I tried to be friends with that full metal boy but then Envy told me to join him and I wouldn't be alone but now I'm more alone than ever. Wrath sobbed softly as he walked back to the sofa and climbed under the quilt clutching the teddy close to him.

Envy cracked his eye open a little to see the depressing scene of an immortal 8 year old boy softly crying himself to sleep. Even though Envy tried to remember all the horrible things Wrath had done to him he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy after all he had taken away every friend the boy once had even Sloth his 'mother'.

Envy tried to sleep but was unable to as the small boy was crying himself to sleep all because he just wanted a friend, for the first time in forever Envy felt like a total dick but this time he saw it as a negative thing and didn't fill him with joy but sorrow and self hatred.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I didn't intend for it to end on a depressive note but don't worry next chapter will be full of happiness and Lemons although depending on whose view it is that happiness could either be a good thing or a bad thing ;)**

**If you enjoyed this Yaoi so far please leave a review I will be very great full and it will also give me some motivation when writing this. As always thanks for reading -Us3rP3R**


	4. The comfort of a brother

**Chapter 4 is finally up I'm really sorry about it being late I have had a ton of stuff to do so sorry :( Anyway this chapter will have some serious LEMONS heavy WrathxEnvy stuff to make up for the lack of it in the past chapters anyway enjoy ;)**

Envy awoke with a sudden jolt still pondering on the events he saw the previous night how he saw Wrath crying it was the second time he had ever seen Wrath so upset and felt the tiniest niggle of empathy in his black heart.

Envy lifted his head and looked at the sofa Wrath had fallen asleep on, it was now empty and there was no sign of Wrath anywhere. Envy looked down his body to see it was still bare of any clothing only a thin pair of boxer shorts adorned his otherwise naked body. Suddenly he heard a commotion from the corridor outside it sounded like the now familiar footsteps of Wrath slowly striding down the corridor. Envy hadn't noticed before how soft Wrath's foot steps were they seemed to be soft despite his angry nature.

The wooden door swing open with a soft creek and a small figure stepped inside the clean holding cell. Wrath was wearing nothing but a pair of short black shorts and black foot wraps his eyes seemed to be red and irritated and his cheeks had dry tear stains running down them it was like he had been crying at some point.

The boys chest had a large red mark stretching across the top of his torso like he wad been hit with an extreme force. The boy walked over to Envy however he looked numb like one of his family members had just died, he then proceeded to collapse on top of Envy's chest and climb on top of the older sin and started to lightly sob into the sins bare neck, Envy simply laid there unsure of what to do his arms and legs were still bound so he had no choice but to once again listen to the younger sin sob in anguish.

Envy could smell Wrath's hair pressed partly against his face, it smelled funny but good it was like a drug the more his nose caught the scent of the younger sins hair the more he wanted it, it was intoxicating but in a good way before Envy knew it his lips were pressed up against Wrath's right temple, it socked both Envy and Wrath whose sobbing had dramatically quieted, Wrath sat up and stared Envy dead in the eyes he could see the coldness vanishing and slowly being replaced with a warm loving aura.

Envy was stunned at what he had just done he had never before done such things and the thought itself made him sick to his blackened heart but when he saw Wrath's purple eyes staring back such thoughts vanished.

Wrath grew closer to Envy's face with each passing moment and his heart began to race, never before had he thought such things about Envy in fact a day ago he wanted to see him dead but now it was different his lips pressed against Envy's and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest what if Envy snapped? What if he was just using Wrath playing with his emotions to break him and humiliate him but when he felt his warm breath from his nose hitting him, Wrath knew these feelings were genuine.

The boy pulled away quickly realising the gravity of the situation his thoughts had gotten the better of his heart.

"What's the matter never kissed another boy before?" Envy playfully said with a slight mockery in his voice.

"NO I haven't this feels weird! Sure I have fucked you but never kissed you I-I feel wrong!" Wrath said with a mixture of emotions in his tone.

"Here let me help you make this feel right then." Envy said with a soft tone, He moved for Wrath's young tender mouth and locked lips with him.

"HHMMM" Wrath tried to speak but when he opened his mouth he felt Envy's tongue slither inside.

Wrath slid his tongue inside Envy's mouth and they explored each others mouths for several minutes, hot pants for air would escape from their mouths as they began become even more ferocious.

Wrath pulled away from Envy who was sweating from the intense heat radiating off both him and Wrath. Wrath slowly kissed Envy's bare sweaty chest and moved slowly downwards one. Kiss. at. a time. As Wrath moved down Envy let out a small moan every now and again to motivate Wrath and tell him that he was doing everything right, Wrath approached Envy's hard shaft and kissed it through his soft black boxers shorts, as Wrath did this Envy's shaft pulsated briefly and a small amount of liquid seeped through his shorts Wrath could see that Envy had tension building up and he wanted to relieve him soon.

Wrath unbuttoned Envy's boxers and pulled out his long erect shaft small amounts of liquid drizzled down his shaft and his clean shaven testicles felt soft to the touch, Wrath could smell Envy's oily shaft it smelled sweet and felt oily and smooth Wrath placed his wet young lips around the top of Envy's shaft another burst of pre-cum entered Wrath's mouth and he greedily swallowed it letting it slither down his throat.

He began to slowly bob his head down Envy's length leaving behind a trail of saliva and pre-cum that had escaped Envy, Wrath began to pick up speed using his hands to get a better rhythm going Envy was building up to release his load into Wrath throat he felt his long shaft his the back of Wrath's throat and wondered if Wrath himself had even noticed.

Soon enough Envy could no longer hold it in and released his load into Wrath's mouth, most of it had simply shot into his throat and travelled down, however some of Envy's seed had escaped Wrath's greedy mouth and had begun to travel down Envy's shaft and onto his smooth balls. Wrath slid his tongue down Envy's shaft collecting any cum and swallowing it greedily.

"You know if my wrists weren't bound I could do a lot more for you." Envy said with a sly tone hinting to Wrath that he could improve the experience.

"Fine but only your arms." Wrath exclaimed.

"Sure whatever I simply wish to make you happier." Envy said with a kind tone.

With that wrath transmuted away Envy's wrist chains. Envy grabbed Wrath and flipped his onto the mattress pinning him to the bed, Wrath started to panic but his thoughts were banished when Envy slipped his tongue into Wrath's mouth filling the boy with comfort and love.

Envy started to copy what Wrath did earlier and began to kiss the boy on the chest he slowly moved down his body until he reached the boys left nipple it was erect and hard, Envy moved his tongue around the nipple in a circular fashion sucking on it wiping away the sweat that had built up from the passion the two had made to each other. Envy looked up and Wrath watching him moan in pleasure never before had he felt this and it was over whelming him, Envy began to move down Wrath's body once again kissing him and making him let out brief grunts on pleasure, as Envy did this his left hand reached up to Wrath's right nipple and began to tweak at it forcing a louder moan from Wrath who was enjoying these new feelings Envy continued to move down Wrath's body still tweaking his nipple eventually he reached the boys shorts and pulled them down with his teeth letting Wrath's shaft flop out onto his belly. Envy took the head of Wrath's erect penis in his mouth and began to massage it with his gilded tongue more moans of pleasure escaped Wrath's lips Envy took the cue and took more of the length into his mouth and used his right hand to perform a slow rhythmic massaging motion on Wrath's shaft causing the boy to jerk violently for a fraction of a second, Envy felt a small amount of pre-cum enter his mouth all of which he swallowed with joy.

"E-Envy" Wrath said with hesitation.

"Yes what is is" Envy said with Wrath's erect length still in his mouth

"I-I feel like I'm gonna-" Wrath was cut off

"Shhh I already know it's ok I don't mind, you can release I will catch it" Envy exclaimed with a kind soothing tone it was almost hypnotic to Wrath.

Envy kept going on Wrath for a few more moments before he heard Wrath climax and release his load into his mouth. Wrath grabbed the bed sheets and moan loudly as his load was being released into his older sibling, the soft sheets felt like silk between his fingers, he could feel the sweat run down his face this was one of the single greatest moments of his life and it was far from over.

"Wrath, wrath" Envy called in a soft tone

"Yeah Envy what is it" Wrath said with a slight wisper in his tone from all the screaming.

"I want to try something but it may hurt you at first, but don't worry you will enjoy it I promise." Envy softly exclaimed.

He didn't understand it but he was really starting to take the feelings of the boy into consideration he didn't know if it was from being locked up or if it was because he saw Wrath's tears but Envy really did care about Wrath.

"Ok what is it Envy whatever it is I'm ready." Wrath said still in a soft tone

"I want you to get on your knees and bend over." Envy said all this with a confidence and warmth

Wrath could guess what Envy was going to do but it was only fair considering he had done it to Envy many times before.

Wrath moved into position his back arching into a smooth downward slope.

"Ok good now I want you to suck on my three fingers and spread your legs a little.

Wrath did as Envy asked and made his fingers nice and moist. Envy took his right index finger and slowly inserted it into Wrath's rear getting a small moan from Wrath.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Exclaimed Envy trying to make Wrath as comfortable as possible.

"No it feels good keep going." As Envy inserted in a second finger Wrath couldn't help but remember the time when he dry fucked Envy and the pain he must have felt, Wrath felt more than terrible for putting Envy through such hardships it wasn't Envy's fault that he has a bad personality it's just who he is.

Wrath felt Envy making a scissoring action with his two fingers stretching his anus ready for the third finger. With that Wrath felt Envy slide his third wet finger inside of him opening the three to make the hole big enough for Envy to insert his erect shaft inside. Envy moved into position and placed his dick at Wrath's entrance.

"Are you sure about this? We can do something else if you want?" Envy asked in a final bid to see if this is what Wrath really wanted.

"Yes I'm sure I want this I want to feel you inside me." Wrath innocently said to Envy.

"Ok I'm going in brace yourself!"

Envy proceeded to slide his erect penis inside Wrath's entrance his saliva acting as a lubricant, A loud moan came from wrath as Envy slowly filled in his hole, after his length was fully inside Wrath, Envy pulled it almost all the way out and jammed it back indie of Wrath casing another pleasure filled moan to escape the boys mouth. Envy started to get into a rhythm slowly building up his thrusts ad using his right hand to massage Wrath's throbbing erect shaft to give him the most pleasure from the experience.

"Faster Envy please" Wrath cried out followed by several more moans filled with ecstasy

Envy built up even more speed hitting Wrath's prostate, pleasure was surging through both Wrath and Envy a climax was moments away.

First Wrath came all over Envy's hand filling it with his sweet delicious seed then Envy came seconds later filling Wrath with his whit sticky seed both of them panted heavily and envy brought his seamen covered hand up to Wrath's mouth the boy greedily licked his own cum off Envy's hand.

Envy keeping his hand by Wrath's mouth pulled out of the boy and placed his mouth over the boy's hole he placed his tongue inside and began to drink any cum that might escape, Wrath moan with pleasure and Envy slid under Wrath to his soft smooth balls and started to clean any cum that had dripped down his shaft, Wrath saw this and moved onto Envy's shaft and began to do the same both off them had their bodies tangled together cleaning each other up.

Eventually after they were both clean Envy laid back on the bed and soon had Wrath lying on his chest both of them completely naked, Wrath wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and Envy placed his right arm across Wrath's back, with his left hand he ran his fingers through Wrath's soft long black hair and watched as the boy fell into a blissful sleep.

Soon the light snoring of Wrath filled the room and left Envy to focus on his previous thoughts such as why did Wrath have a large red mark on his chest? Why did he look like he had been crying? And how long had Wrath been sleeping in the same room as his prisoner? was he really so alone that he imprisoned Envy just so he could have a real friend. Envy couldn't help but feel responsible again for Wrath's misfortune was Sloth behind this or did he get that mark in a fight with the fullmetal pipsqueak.

After long and arduous thinking Envy drifted into a deep sleep comforted by the light snoring the young boy in his arms.

**Well that concludes chapter 4 I hope you all enjoyed it because this took me a fair while to make, hope you all review it and have a good day/night so until next time -Us3rP3R**


End file.
